1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a display apparatus capable of realizing a reflective mode and a transmissive mode.
2. Description of Related Art
An electro-wetting display apparatus has emerged as a next generation display apparatus. The electro-wetting display apparatus has fast response speed, low driving voltage, thin thickness, etc. as compared to other types of display apparatus. The electro-wetting display apparatus displays images using an electro-wetting phenomenon that causes movement or deformation of a fluid by applying a voltage to the fluid in order to change the surface tension of the fluid.
In some of applications, such as e-paper and liquid lenses, droplets of the fluid may be manipulated in-place. More particularly, the movement or deformation may be used to lower a macroscopic contact angle and increase the droplet contact area in order to control light transmission.